1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flower like rosette cutting devices and more particularly to an improved router guide apparatus for use in forming rosette patterns in a wooden or fabrication like work piece. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a router guide apparatus for use in forming flower like rosette patterns in a wooden or like work piece using a frame having an adjustable guide that includes a side fence for tracking the router along a selected path and adjustable stops for determining the ends of the router path, and wherein the stops are positioned at opposite sides of a rotatable wheel that holds the work piece so that the router can cut through the center of rotation of the wheel and on both sides thereof in a single cut. The wheel is then adjustably moved into different angular positions so that each cut forms two petals of the rosette pattern.
2. General Background of the Invention
Flower like or rosette patterns are typically used in architectural aspects of buildings such as in the mill work of the interior of homes.
Various mill working devices have been patented that utilize rotary members that rotate relative to fixed base members that carry a work piece. Some of these woodworking devices cut flower or rosette patterns. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,439, issued to Charles Skinner and entitled "Woodworking Fixture". The Skinner '439 patent discloses a woodworking fixture for positioning and guiding a work piece under a stationary routing head, whereby the work piece is subject a composite movement as it progresses under the routing head. The fixture comprises an indexing table having a clamp for securing the work piece thereon, mounted on a moveable carriage. The indexing table can be slanted at an adjustable angle and may be routed as the carriage progresses under the routing head in order create designs of varying depth into the work piece. FIGS. 8 and 9 of the Skinner '439 patent show flower or rosette designs having petals cut into a wooden work piece.
Other types of fixtures for holding wood are shown in various U.S. patents wherein a rotary table is employed. These includes for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,415, entitled "Saw-Setting Machine"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,175, entitled "Rotary Machine Tool Table"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,322, entitled "Angular Work Indexing Table"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,920, entitled "Apparatus for Cutting Slots or Grooves in Punch Support Plates or the Like".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,355 discloses an indexing device for indexing a member, such as a table, into operative work positions in which the table carries follower elements, such as rollers, and cooperating therewith is a drive member mounted on a pair of parallel equal length arms which rotate in unison thereby causing the drive member to take an orbital path. The drive member is slotted and during travel along the orbital path. The drive member is slotted and during travel along the orbital path picks up one of the followers on the table and therethrough causes the table to carry out an indexing movement. The indexing movement of the table is smooth and does not involve movement of the table at excessive speeds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,786, entitled "Work Fixture" discloses a fixture for providing positive control over a work piece as it is being acted upon by a cutting or finishing tool. A base having a flat working surface is provided with a fixed guide member having a contoured control surface formed along the periphery thereof. A work holder is slidably supported upon the working surface of the base and is arranged to move in abutting contact against the control surface of the guide whereby a prescribed motion is imparted to a work piece supported in the holder. In one form of the invention, the work holder is mounted upon a turntable that is rotatably supported in a circular guide whereby the work is caused to rotate about a fixed axis.
A pistol grip checkering device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,792. Also disclosed is pistol grip checkering method, device and product having mill cuts both laterally and longitudinally on the convex face of a pistol grip frame. The cuts are precisely cut by milling machine. A rotatable holder is provided which is pivotable about an axis and which holds the pistol frame to be checkered, such as with a protruding male member inserted into the ammunition magazine receiving chamber within the grip. A supporting surface is provided which is oriented at an angle greater than 90 degrees with respect to the axis and which supports the pistol grip frame. Indexing means are provided to incrementally index the rotatable holder about the axis to provide for successive longitudinal cuts on the convex face of the pistol grip frame.
A carving jig is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,125. The carving jig is provided with a base having a bearing in which a projecting spindle is journalled for rotation, the spindle having facilities to allow a work piece to be attached, either directly or through the provision of an intermediate chuck, the jig also having a flat mounting surface which is normal to the axis of the spindle rotation, and the spindle having an indexing disc attached to it, so that is can be rotated in increments, but restrained against rotation during carving.
The present invention provides a simplified apparatus for guiding a router during the forming of a rosette design or flower design or like pattern in a piece of wood or other fabrication like materials.